Felian Lightfire
Felian Lightfire is a faithful paladin of the Holy Light, once a knight of the Silver Hand, he is now a champion of the Argent Crusade. Appearance He stands up to the height of 1.90 meters, with long blond hair that falls slightly pass his shoulders, a strong handsome jawed face, the colors of his eyes are easily standing out, his right eye color is quite unnatural, silvery gray, while his normal left eye is the color of bright emerald. He is fairly muscled, obviously from intense training and fighting over the years, he is usualy being seen wearing his Soulforge armor, which he has crafted for himself after he left the Stormwind army, and over the armor is the tabard of the Argent Crusade. He is wielding a twin bladed axe with draconic runes etched over the blades's surface, and tied to his belt by a titanium chain is a libram he has been writing for the last two years. Background Felian was born in the Kingdom of Lordaeron three years prior to the Second War to a pair of farmers named Adelbern and Orenia. He was training in the ways of combat since a very young age, and when he was old enough, he joined the king's army. His training eventualy paid him off, he was sent along with one of the brigades to investigate the Plague of Undeath, together with Prince Arthas Menethil and later on, Jaina Proudmoore and Uther the Lightbringer. Felian remained in the company of Arthas untill one decided to "purge" the city of Stratholme, Felian returned with Uther and his knights back to Lordaeron. It was then that Felian's curiosity about the Light was ignited, witnessing the might of the Paladins of the Silver Hand in battle, Felian decided to walk in their path. Some time later, Felian has sworn the oaths of the Holy Light and was introduced as a paladin into the order of the Silver Hand, he found himself fighting for many weeks against the undead, now ravaging the kingdom. Eventualy, he was ordered to join with other soldiers and escort the refugees of Lordaeron safely to the kingdom of Stormwind. When he arrived in Stormwind, Felian joined the army and helped maintain order and peace around the kingdom's borders, he reached the rank of Seargent before he left it's ranks. Time has passed, and Felian was able to create a fighting force of his own, whom he named, the Lightfire Vanguard. It's main course was to aid the Alliance and help it wherever it was needed, however Felian disbanded it due to some of it's key members deciding to leave. Days turned to months, and Felian reached a very high level of power, he was so devoted to the Light, that he was contacted by a Naaru by the name of K'eno. K'eno asked Felian to join him in a place which he called the Realm of the Light, he told Felian that this realm, located deep within the Twisting Nether is a sanctuary which was created by a group of Naaru to help those who are most devoted with the Light to achieve greater knowledge and power which is known only to the Naaru, a very hard training to complete alone while being on Azeroth, if not impossible. Felian has agreed to enter the Light's realm and started to study and train under K'eno as his private mentor. Training over two years and a half in the Realm of the Light, Felian has the abillety to open a portal between Azeroth and the Realm when he wishes, he continues to train there to this very day, but he is visiting Azeroth on a regular basis. Personality Felian is a very kind person, and is very approachable in a conversation. Friendly and caring for his friends, he will boldly sacrifice his own life for them should such a moment would come upon him. He is very reliable too, and will always give a hand to those in need of his aid. Trivia * Felian was a member of the Scarlet Crusade for a few months, but he left them a while after he learned of their maddened ways * Altough his age is 32, his body remained in the same state as it was ever since Felian entered the Realm of the Light, at the age of 29 thus that's how he looks like by age. * His favorate drink is Moonberry Juice mixed with Dwarven Ale, it's quite a kick! * Felian's biggest dream is to have a child which will grow and follow him in his footsteps Gallery